


I can't hold it

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperate Harry, Desperate Sex, Desperation, Desperation Play, Gay, Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Urination, Urination Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis try doing it for the first time while they're staying in a hotel room on tour. Things go wrong very quickly for Harry. Hope you enjoy my first story. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't hold it

Harry is on his hands and knees and Louis is behind him, fucking him. Louis moans as he thrusts into Harry. Harry moans quietly. The two had been dating for a while now and finally decided it was time for them to do it for the first time. Unfortunately for Harry, his bladder was completely full and about to burst. In the position he's in, he can't squeeze his thighs together or grab himself for a bit of temporary relief. He thought he could hold it till Louis finished, but he's starting to think that it's not a possibility as the waves of desperation were becoming more and more intense. 

Louis moans as he continues to thrust into him. "Fuck Harry, this feels soooo good," Louis says quite loudly. Good thing that they're in their own hotel room, on tour. Harry breathes heavily, his muscles strained from holding back a flood for so long. "L-Louis..." He says as he squirms under him "I think we should stop, I really need to use the bathroom" he admits because of the fear of wetting the bed during their first time. His face turned bright red, embarrassed to admit such a thing at a time like this. "Just hold it for a few more minutes, Harry" he moans "I'm getting close." Harry whimpers when Louis denies his request for much needed relief. 

"I-I can't hold it!" He whimpers as tears form in his eyes. After a few more thrusts from Louis, he actually can't hold it anymore. Urine starts flowing out of him, moaning as it happens. He can't stop himself at this point, it's too late. Louis just stays behind him, shocked. Harry moans more from finally getting relief. It's basically pouring out of him, getting it all over their bed.

Once he's finally relived enough to stop himself, he realizes what happened. Guilt washes over him, the same thing happens to Louis as he pulls out. "I-I'm so sorry, Harry" Louis says "I thought you could wait a bit longer..." Hot tears stream down Harry's cheeks, almost as hot as the stored up liquid that just forced itself out of him. His face is bright red as he sits on the bed, on his puddle of shame. "I'm sorry...this is terrible" he cries hard as more pee forces it's self out, leaving a puddle on his lap. 

"It's not your fault" Louis sits down next to him. "I should've listened when you told me that you needed me to stop." Harry cries more. "Im disgusting..." He says quietly. "No you aren't baby," Louis kisses his cheek "accidents happen." Harry sniffles and looks at him. He's so embarrassed and upset, he doesn't know what to do. "Let's just go take a shower, okay babe?" He says as he stands up. Harry's breathing is hitched from crying so hard. "I-I wanna be alone right now..." He says, wanting to escape the sight of his boyfriend. Harry gets up and runs to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Louis sighs as he starts taking the sheets off the bed, feeling extremely guilty. "This is all my fault...I should've just listened..." He says under his breath.

A while later, Louis has everything cleaned up. He's given the soiled sheets to the cleaning ladies and they brought them new ones. The clean ones have been put on the bed with some clean clothes laid out for Harry and a note laying on top of the clean bedding. Harry walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, still upset because of what happened. He sees the clothes and note and walks over. Harry picks up the note and reads it. "Hey, if you're reading this you're out of the shower. I thought you needed some alone time so I went for a walk around the hotel. I'm not mad at you or anything, I'm mad at myself. It's my fault I didn't listen when you said you needed to use the bathroom. I cleaned everything up so you wouldn't have to worry about it. I'll be back in a little bit. Love, Louis." Harry sighs after reading the note.

He gets dressed and waits for his boyfriend to return. After about an hour, Louis knocks on the door. Harry opens it then looks down shyly. "Hi..." He says quietly, still embarrassed. Louis hugs him. "You don't need to be embarrassed," he runs his fingers through his adorably curly hair. Harry looks up at him then hugs back, nuzzling his face into his chest. "Thank you..." He says quietly. Louis smiles then laughs a bit "Now, if you don't mind, I need to use the bathroom." Harry smiles and holds onto his boyfriend tightly. "Not yet" he says "you have to wait." Louis bites his lip and squeezes his legs together tightly, "is this my punishment for making you wet the bed?" Harry nods, "yep." Louis laughs a bit but immediately regrets it. "I guess I deserve it," he holds onto Harry tightly as he holds his legs together tightly. They stay like that for a little while until Harry decides he's put his lover and his lover's bladder through enough torture.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many stories I'll be posting on this account. I hope you enjoy them. This obviously isn't my best since it's the first omorashi story I've written. I really hope you enjoy this and my future work. Feel free to comment your opinions on my story or correct any errors in the story. I'm open to critiquing so feel free to leave suggestions and how I can improve too.


End file.
